Gold
by hellsgcddess
Summary: "That's not how this works, Loki!" I yelled. The god seemed appalled that I even dared to raise my voice at him. I took a step back when he chuckled and wouldn't make eye contact. He moved closer and closer until I couldn't get out, as he looked down at me. "Then tell me, dear, how does this work?" He raised an eyebrow. "Love isn't supposed to be this painful," I whispered.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I, Alyscha, do not own any of the following below, except the original characters, and the plotline. Marvel has all the rights to their franchise.

A.N: Well, I fell down the Loki rabbit hole. This takes place at the start of Civil War and then follows the timeline. I hope you like it. (Oh, and listen to Gold by Imagine Dragons, it's what inspired the story.) Also, a big help to my best friend, Makkenna for helping me plan and figure what I'm doing. Love you, babe.

* * *

Prologue

"I hate you," I whispered, barely audible even to my ears. But, he was a god, of course, he'd be able to hear what I said, hell, he could hear my heartbeat for god's' sake. He replied to my comment with a low chuckle, as he tsk'd at me and moved closer, moving my hair away from my face.

"Oh, sweet sweet, Lux." His accent rang strong as he watched me. "You know you could never hate me." He whispered, stepping closer. "But I do hate you, so much." His green eyes grew dark. "I'd wish you dead if it wasn't for the feelings I have." He admitted more to himself than to me. And with that, he was gone like he was never even in my room to start with.

I rolled my eyes. "I hate gods."

* * *

"Hey, why did I just see some other planet on fire? It seemed important." I frowned as I walked out the living area of the new Avengers Tower. My phone dinged at me, letting me know that I had an unread message from someone. Everyone glanced at each other, while Tony started chuckling.

I sighed, and threw down my sketchbook, where the castle that reminded me of Hogwarts stood, crumbling down in flames. "I really don't make this shit up, guys. But that's fine, make fun of me." I glared down at Tony, letting him feel the anger and embarrassment he had made me feel.

He coughed, and then passed it around, "It looks like Asgard, doesn't it? Or did Thor not paint a well enough picture of what his kingdom looked like?" He glanced at Nat when she looked at it.

"Did you see anything else? People, maybe?" Steve asked as he handed it back to me. I closed my eyes and thought to the vision I saw. Usually, it was just people that my visions showed me, not entire planets... or cities in the case?

I opened my eyes again, the gold tint disappearing from my eyes. "I saw a ship, with people on it. Lots of people, I saw gold horns, and gold eyes, like, actually golden eyes. Think twilight vampire." I described it.

Tony sat up right away, eyes wide. "Did you say gold horns? What kind?"

I raised an eyebrow. Wanda quickly interjected, she knew what my powers could do if I wanted. "Tony, maybe 20 questions isn't a good idea." She gave me a soft smile.

Tony threw me his phone, "Like that?" I gave him a look, but glanced down at the phone anyway, raising my eyebrow when I saw a man, with inky black hair, bright green eyes, and a smirk that could only be called mischievous. He wore a crown, that consisted of two horns, curling back into points. I gave Tony a nod as I threw the phone back. He frowned, "And he was alive?"

"Very much so. Why? Who is that?" I questioned as I doodled more on the drawing of Asgard, adding more shading, more details. Things I haven't seen before. Steve chuckled. I glanced up at him as I raised my eyebrow even higher.

"That, Lux, was Loki, the god of mischief. Brother to Thor." Steve explained, "But, I'm confused on how you saw them, your visions were always about people you had met before, right?"

"Yeah," We looked up to see Pietro coming inside from his run, "From when the experiments were happening, it was only Wanda and me who she could see." He sat next to me, and ruffled my hair, smiling. We had grown to be best friends, since the experiments, and since I saved his life.

I gave him a smile, and then showed him the drawing, as he raised an eyebrow. "When did you see this?"

"It woke me up this morning. I could barely grab my colors, before it was over." I told him, before I watched Steve get up, tears in his eyes. I raised an eyebrow, but didn't question it. I zoned out as Tony started talking about the accords again. I wasn't going to sign them, because, one, I wasn't technically an Avenger, I was just an extra. A side character. I sighed, and kept drawing, barely paying attention to anything around me.

I thought back to when I first met the Avengers. Back in Sokovia after we had escaped the grasp of Strucker, as my mind flashed back to the experiments, the pain, the screams, the visions of my two friends. I had three powers, two of them were gifts, the other was definitely a curse. I could change people's mood, make them feel pain, enough pain to kill someone. I could see the future, hence the conversation that just took place. But, the last one, the one that I hated the most, was if I held an object that belonged to a previous owner, I would see their entire life, from birth until now, just in a matter of seconds.

Before all this happened, I lived alone in Hell's Kitchen. I had a best friend, Jayme, who I told everything to. But she thinks I'm dead. I hated that I couldn't tell her that I was alive and semi-well. I was kinda crazy now. We had gone to high school together, and I met her every day when she was at work in her cafe. And, the apple pie was to die for. I had endless texts from her that I read daily, though she always texted daily. Fuck, I missed her so much. I could always go see her…

I shook my head, it's been two years since I last talked to her, I couldn't just waltz back into her life after all of this. She'd never forgive me. I sighed, and got up, moving to my room and drawing some more, trying to see more of the vision that I had seen. If anything else stood out.

Knock, Knock.

I looked up when Wanda was poking her head in the door, as she sat next to me, and rested her head on my shoulder, she felt horrible for what happened. "It was my fault." She whispered, as I frowned, feeling her guilt. I sighed, and kissed her hair, lessening the feeling that she had. "Thank you," She whispered. "I had to do it. He was going to kill Steve."

"I know, honey," I whispered. "Where did Steve even go?" I frowned, I remembered him leaving, but he didn't come back. Maybe Sam knew something, but I didn't want to bother them any more than I did already. I could barely help when a battle took place, I could hurt them, but only mentally, not physically. I couldn't a robot that didn't feel anything. I was basically useless when we were in Sokovia. I hated it.

"What are you going to do about the vision?" She asked, as she sat up again.

I sighed, and shrugged. "I have no idea, honestly. If I'm right, in the Norse tales, it's Ragnarok." I frowned, "I mean, they're safe, right? So I have nothing to worry about...I think." I frowned. But, what did they care? They had the accords to worry about, me seeing some gods didn't worry anyone. Just like no one worried about anymore, even though I had night terrors every time I tried to sleep. I smiled as Wanda slipped out of the room. I frowned when I saw another vision, drawing it easily, but kept it to myself, why would I ruin Tony's day even more?

* * *

 **Hey guys. So, this is Gold. It's a kinda slow burn Loki/OC fic. Tell me if you like it, okay? Ask me questions, literally anything at this point. I love interacting with you guys. Any questions will be answered in the next chapter. Right now, the timeline is the beginning of Civil War, and then I'll move to Ragnarok, kinda. You'll see. I think that's all I have for you. Thanks, guys. Remember, NO FLAMES.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer I, Alyscha, do not own any of the following below, except the original characters, and the plotline. Marvel has all the rights to their franchise.**

* * *

"Brother, who is that?" I frowned when I heard someone speaking, but I didn't know who. I tried to ignore it and roll back around to fall back asleep, but I was met with the floor.

"Son of a bitch," I groaned, moving my hair from my face. I sighed, and slowly got up. I raised an eyebrow when I saw Thor, and who I assumed is Loki. "Hey, where am I?" I glanced at Thor, who gave me a large grin.

"Lady Lux! You're on Asgard. This is my brother, Loki. Loki, this is one of the experiment humans I was telling you about." He patted his brother on the back, and then looked at me. "Show him what you can do, go on." I raised an eyebrow.

"Can you tell me how the fuck I got here?" I questioned, glancing around the large room, where golden drapes hung from windows and glitter seemed to float through the air. Thor shimmered away as Loki glanced at me, with a puzzling look on his face. "Um, what?" I raised an eyebrow, as I focused on the doorways in case I would need to get someone on their knees.

"You're dreaming." Loki paced the room, chuckling. "My dear brother, told me about you and the two others. But you, Lux, you're unique. You can do things that I can't even do." He chuckled, watching me with piercing green eyes. I raised an eyebrow as he kept talking. "Future sight? Gods, I wish." He turned to me, "What else can you do?"

"The illusion of pain," I answered, "I can kill a man with simply thinking of their death, if I can see it in my mind, they'll feel the pain. I can change people's mood with a thought." I told him, braiding a strand of my hair. Loki stopped his pacing, fully turning to me.

"Show me." I raised an eyebrow, and closed my eyes, seeing Loki on the floor, small daggers covering his body. I opened my eyes as Loki let out a pained noise, and sunk to the floor. I ceased the image I saw in my mind, as Loki caught his breath. "Your thoughts can harm gods." He watched me for a moment, with a strange look in his eye. He smirked. "You're truly amazing, Lux. But still a mere mortal." Then, he shimmered away like Thor did.

 _ **KNOCK, KNOCK.**_

My eyes shot open as I sat up, "Come in," I mumbled, hoping that whoever it was could hear me. I raised an eyebrow when Nat came in. "Morning, what happened?"

"Something bad, we have to go to Bucharest, be ready in a few." I nodded and then moved to my closet and got everything that I needed, before grabbing my book and colors and heading out of my room. I followed Nat as she called who I assumed was Steve. Once she hung up, she looked at me, "Apparently Bucky, aka the Winter Soldier bombed the Vienna Center, but Cap is already in Berlin trying to find Bucky so," She rolled her eyes at me and then walked on to the plane.

I frowned as I thought back to the dream, how the hell did I end up in Asgard? Did I come up with the whole thing, or did the god of mischief have something to do with it? I grabbed my book, and focused, trying to see anything that would happen.

I opened my eyes as I finished the drawing, "Hey, I guess the doctor is bad?" I raised an eyebrow and showed it to Nat, who looked at it. "He doesn't even look like a doctor," I mumbled before Nat nodded, and I sat back down. I glanced at the clouds as I frowned again, the dream was still bothering me.

* * *

"Well, looks like I got here just in time." I let out a groan, tucking my bag behind my back and sighing, walking past all the cars and walked to the middle of a ring of cop cars. I frowned when I saw someone in a panther suit, Bucky, Steve, Sam, and Rhodes. "Um, guys?" Everyone turned to me, and I had guns pointed at me. I sighed, glancing at Steve, who shook his head to tell me no.

I groaned as I got on my knees, and I was cuffed. Rhodes opened his helmet and looked down at us, "Congrats, you're wanted."

"Wait, I literally didn't do shit." I moved my arms as I groaned again, "Literally what the fuck, guys?"

Once we were moved to cop cars, and transferred to Berlin, my fingers started twitching as Sam made a joke to the King that was sitting in front of us. "Sam, you probably shouldn't piss off a king." I looked at him with knowing eyes. He grumbled something, but stayed quiet anyway.

"I'll need to search your bag." The guard looked at me, while everyone walked into the building. I sighed, and opened my bag, as he glanced around, and then nodded. "You're good to go."

I followed Steve as I glanced around, listening to the Director of the FBI tell something about how the shield was the government's property. I bit my tongue, and kept moving, frowning when they wheeled Bucky away. "Wait, where's he going?"

"Just a cell for safekeeping right now, he's going under a psych evaluation soon." I frowned, something didn't seem right. I gasped in pain as another vision attacked my mind and I saw Loki again, grinning at me, holding something in his hands.

"What the hell was that?" The director asked, whose name I still didn't know. Steve held on to my arm, a worried look on his face.

"A migraine." I spit out through my teeth, as the pain slowly dulled away. I frowned, my visions never gave me pain, they never have, and if they started now, that'd be really shitty. I shook my head at Steve as we followed the director back upstairs, where I saw Tony and Nat speaking. "Sam and I will stay out here." I tugged at Sam's arm, sitting in one of the chairs.

I bit down a scream when more pain erupted, as I basically crumbled on the floor, not feeling anything.

* * *

I woke up back in the golden room, where Loki was, sitting in a chair. He held back a chuckle. "You could've come the first time I asked, it would've been a lot easier for the both of us."

"How did I get here, am I dreaming again?"

The god chuckled, "Something of the sort, I summoned your soul, but not your body." He gave me a wicked grin. "Time moves slower when you're here so I won't keep you long. Have you seen anything about my future?" He stood up to his full height and walked to me, his eyes dark.

"No." The one rule I had, was when someone asked about their own future, never to tell it. Simply because it could upset the universe, and change the course. I gasped when I felt his hand wrap around my throat and he lifted me easily off the floor.

"You're lying." He rolled his eyes, "You can't lie to the God of Lies, Lux. I can see through all of them. Now," He squeezed tighter. "Tell me what you saw."

"A woman," I gasped out, "Dressed in black and green like you." I clawed at his hands. "She wants you and your brother dead!" I coughed as I was dropped on the floor, and Loki walked away. That's not this goes. I glared and focused my mind on his legs, watching as he simply toppled over, as he glared at me, clearly in pain.

"Don't fuck with me, I don't care if you're a god." I watched as he lifted his hand, and I moved with his movements. Then, I sat back up and looked around. "What the fuck was that?" I coughed out, before closing my eyes once more.

* * *

 **Hey guys. I hoped you liked the chapter. I worked on it for like 5 hours and came up with this. I won't lie, I'm rushing through Civil War to get to the Ragnarok, but I'll all make sense in time. I'll keep the two movies together in one fic, and then move on to a sequel for Infinity War. (I'm skipping past Black Panther because...I can't put Lux in the movie without it seeming odd, soooo we're skipping that one.) Remember, if you have any questions or comments, leave them in a review for me to read, and NO FLAMES.**


End file.
